


Blooming Afternoon

by mousouchuu



Series: Aster Attempts TenSaku Week 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, brief cameos from Juza and Taichi, no beta we die like Matsukawa's dignity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousouchuu/pseuds/mousouchuu
Summary: TenSaku Week 2020 Day 1: after school/workKind of a rewrite of the sakusakucares/tenma_loves karaoke thread. Just soft boys on a date. Playlist at the end.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: Aster Attempts TenSaku Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009965
Kudos: 18
Collections: TenSaku Week 2020





	Blooming Afternoon

Sakuya had expected the 10-4 shift at the convenience store to be boring, but it was even slower than usual. It felt like he must have swept the whole store and fronted the shelves three times now. Even though he was trying to keep up his customer service face, he was staring at the clock.

Across the street, the dismissal bell rang at Ouka High. 

“Ten-chan, you're not coming with us today?” Taichi asked, stretching his arms over his head.

“Yeah, I've got plans today. Could you guys cover me while I make an exit?” Tenma's response was vague, but relaxed. Nothing out of the ordinary. Juza just shrugged.

It mostly worked. There were still a few girls watching from a distance, the usual sort of intrigued giggling, but nobody tried to follow him into the store if they weren't going in anyways. Tenma looked around a bit before finding what he was looking for behind the counter.

“Hey, Sakuya! You off soon?”

The older boy was counting the drawer for the millionth time, but his head snapped up to look as soon as he heard the familiar voice.

“Yeah, just give me a sec to clock out!” Sakuya responded instantly, a warm smile spreading across his face. He rushed off to the back, returning without his uniform apron and leaving the store to the other worker.

“So? What's up?” Sakuya asked with an enthusiastic grin.

“Ah, well, I figured it's my turn to take you out, so... how about karaoke?” Tenma looked away, barely glancing up with an embarrassed smile. Even after dating for a bit, Tenma could still be a bit hesitant about expressing his feelings. 

“I'd love to!” Sakuya was excited right from the start, but then it turned to hesitation. “Wait, do you know how to get there? I've never been...”

Of course, now that Sakuya mentioned it, Tenma realized he had absolutely no idea where he was going, because he was used to just following someone else. With a sigh and a pinch of his nose bridge, he confessed.

“...no, I don't. Could you look it up? I'm an idiot...”

“You're not! You're the kind of person who can do anything! Except navigate, I guess... but that's where I come in, right?” Sakuya laughed, checking for directions. “Oh, it's not too far.”

…

When they arrived, Tenma confidently flashed a sign at the person behind the counter, who nodded and pointed towards a room.

“I come here a lot, so they know me by now. And they don't care, so it's great.” Tenma claimed a seat on the couch while explaining. “You go first- I kinda want to see your style, performing like this.”

“Eh? Me first? Uh, okay...” He scrolled through the list until he hit one he recognized from when he was younger. It opened with sparkling synths and a strong guitar melody that felt like instant energy.

_ When my door was open _

_ You flashed a smile at me, oh... _

_ In those days that rushed by, _

_ I was so happy to have met you, _

_ I smiled remembering it  _

It felt vaguely familiar to Tenma, but not in a way he could place. Maybe it was just the way Sakuya was clearly pouring his heart into it that made it resonate with him. Still tapping along with the beat, Tenma closed his eyes and let Sakuya's voice surround him. He always had such a... comfortable sound. Like listening to him gave you a place to call home.

_ Let time stop, _

_ So I never have to let go of your hand _

_ Close your eyes, _

_ Ride this wind, and float up into the sky _

_ Ride this wind, and float up high _

As the last notes faded out, it was like Sakuya suddenly remembered he wasn't alone in the room. His expression changed from shock to a shy smile, passing the mic. Tenma stood up to take his turn, pausing to ruffle Sakuya's hair. (Not his fault his boyfriend is so cute and ruffle-able, it's just instinct, he would say.)

“Ah, that was cute, watching you cut loose like that.” He scrolled a bit, and... bingo, just the song he hoped to find. “I can get a little intense, so try to keep up, 'kay?”

Sakuya had no idea what was about to hit him.

_ “I'm glad I could love you from the start” _

_ I'll sing to the sky _

It started slow, piano and vocals, but exploded suddenly into energetic rock. Suddenly, Tenma was jumping around too, spinning and jamming out like a one-man concert.

His enthusiasm was contagious. How could it not be? Once he got the rhythm down, Sakuya found himself cheering and calling like in concert footage. “He's incredible...” he thought, almost saying it out loud.

_ If our lives are like sparklers, _

_ Even if it's just for a moment, _

_ We'll light up like sunflowers _

The slightest pause in the music- and their eyes met. With a charming wink from Tenma, Sakuya found himself ripped out of the present and thrown into another world- one where fireworks filled the night sky and eyes meet across a crowd and nothing else matters- and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. For just a moment, he's stunned.

_ LIKE A FIRE FLOWER _

_ Someday, we'll bloom in the night sky, just wait _

_ “I'm glad I could love you from the start” _

_ I'll sing to the sky _

The music faded, and Tenma turned back with a grin. “You could have used the tambourine more, but it wasn't bad.”

“Sorry, I was too distracted by your performance!” Sakuya laughed. “You're really good.”

“Heh. 'Course I am. Yours was good too, though.” Tenma smirked. He knew his worth. “Hey, sing a duet with me?”

…

They kept going like that until their voices were almost going hoarse and the timer went off.

“Oh, it's already that late...?” Sakuya asked, caught off guard.

“Looks like. Hey, one more thing before we go?” Tenma slipped his arm around Sakuya and pulled out his phone. “Quick selfie~”

He didn't wait for Sakuya to react, and got a cute candid face. “Ahaha, sorry. I just wanted to have a picture with you saved. You look fine.”

“Easy for you to say!” Sakuya exclaimed. “You look good no matter what.”

That caught Tenma off guard, turning the situation around in a heartbeat. “Tch... it's different hearing that from you...”

“Cute. Anyways, send it to me, I want to set it as my background.” Sakuya laughed softly, kissing Tenma on the cheek while he was still all awkward. 

“Y- yeah! Come on, we need to head home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist: shorturl.at/uwDS1
> 
> The first two songs are the ones used here, the others are from the original thread that got cut because I'm short on time and tired. OTL  
> Day 1 get! Day 2 will be a socmed AU in image form hosted on my Twitter: @mousouchuuu


End file.
